Rude Boy
by LifeOfRoseAngel
Summary: Working on a paper one late night in the library, Blair gets an exhilarating - Albeit annoying - surprise...
1. In the library

**Rude boy**

**Pairing: Chuck/Blair  
Rating: T  
**

It was way past midnight, Blair was alone in the library, working on an paper that was due the next day, empty starbucks cups, curled paper balls, books and clean paper scattered everywhere, her hair was a mess, pulled up in a loose ponytail, a pencil behind her ear as she huffed in frustration, shoving the book she'd been reading away aggressively, as she fell back in the chair.  
"Working late, are we?" A dark husky drawl came from the shadows, Blair looked up as she furrowed her brows and felt her lip pull up in disgust.  
"Why are you here, Chuck? Must you annoy me all hours of the day?" she sneered, as she straightened Chuck stepped out of the shadows, he was wearing nothing but a pair of dirty, holed, jeans that hung low on his hips, the kind that normally repulsed Blair to the point of vomiting.  
"I'm here to show you all the pleasures of sex," He growled as he sauntered closer casually, moving like a panther, a predator. Blair swallowed and sat frozen in her chair as the much taller man moved closer and closer still, reaching out to pull out the band holding her ponytail, making her long brown hair fall down. "I…" She stuttered out, he hushed her with a smirk.  
"Tonight we don't talk, unless it's you saying my name – _over and over_," he whispered, as he rested his hands on the chair's arms, leaning into her personal space. "Say it like a prayer if you want to," he purred, her eyes went wide, like a deer caught in the headlights. "yes" she breathed. In one swift movement he shoved all the items off the table, picked her up as if she was no heavier than a feather and threw her on the table, crushing his lips to hers as he ribbed open her Donna Karen button shirt, sending the buttons flying -  
"Blair! Wake up!" The brunette woke with a startle. "What? Who – " Her face flushed with colour as the librarian looked weirdly at her. "The library is closing now." She said impatiently. "Oh, yes, right – I must've fallen alsleep, I'm sorry." She blurted out as she gathered her stuff hurrying out of the libabry. What a nightmare, she thought as she shuddered and crawled into her favorite pj and pulled on her covers, later that night.


	2. In the classroom

**Rude boy – In the classroom**

**Pairing: Chuck/Blair  
Rating: T**

The classroom was completely deserted, as Blair sat down with her school project, sighing in annoyance as she pulled up her text book. She must've sat there for hours, cause it was suddenly dark outside, the light of the moon the only thing keeping the room a little illuminated, she cursed as she stood, pulling out her earplugs – it was way past curfew, how was she supposed to get into her room? Suddenly she felt a pair of intense eyes burring into her back, she swallowed as she turned, meeting a pair of dark eyes and a smirk that could only belong to one person. Only one person could reach that level of superiority and smugness in one smirk. "Chuck – what are you doing here, you don't even have this class! How did you get in?" Blair got out, as she got over her initial shock, realizing the tall man was only wearing a pair of extremely tight leather pants – and, was that a paddle?  
"I'm here because you've been a real naughty girl, Blair," He purred as he advanced on her, making her back up until the small of her back hit the teachers table, breath stuck in her throat. "All those naughty words you said to me yesterday, all those bad things you always go around sprouting, it's about time someone punished you," He growled as he loomed above her, like a lion above its prey, looking at her as if he was about to eat her. Blair swallowed thickly, once again, as she felt a light layer of sweat starting to spread.  
"W-what?" she stuttered, leaning back as he leaned forward. His hands closed around the bottom of her light grey shirt, pulling it over her head and to her own surprise – she let him, his hands went around her, popping her bra open.  
"See, Blair, you can be very nice, when you keep your mouth shut," He breathed huskily as he stepped fully into her, in between her legs, as his hands slipped from her back to sweep over her exposed flesh. "very nice indeed," he growled, squeezing tight –  
"Blair, I asked you a question." The girl woke with a start and was meet with a pair of glaring eyes belonging to her teacher, Miss Evans. She blushed scarlet red; these dreams really had to stop! Fantasying about Chuck when she was with nice, presentable, Nate wouldn't do!

_  
_Thank you all for the lovely comments! And as a reward, here's a little more Blair dreaming of Chuck ;)_


End file.
